Yuki Tamato
Yuki Tamato is the neice of Tyson GRanger and the daughter of Hero Granger. Her family moved to Metal bey city so they can have a better life. Her bitbeast is named Wild Scorpion. Personality Before Metal Fusion: When Yuki was young she didnt like beyblading that much until she saw Chou Xin on tv she wanted to learn to beyblade to impress him someday so her Uncle Tyson taught her to beyblade. Beyblade Metal Fusion: Her Personality is being a loud mouth and rude when she wants to. She's not afraid of anyone and is not afraid to speak her mind. Her bestfriend is Kenta since that's the first person she met since she moved to metal Bey city. She cant stand the Dark Nebula for the evil things they do and wants to to defeat them as much as Ginga. She also hates when a boy says she cant beyblade because she's a girl. She hates the nickname white Snow which is what her first name means because of something that happened during her childhood. History Before Beyblade Metal Fusion: ''' When Yuki was little she was only friends with Tsuki, Ryuga, and Kiba but never used to play with them because she didnt like Beyblading then one day she saw her idol and crush Chou Xin on tv and heard he liked beyblading, and she descided to try out the game. At Night she stole Ryuga's old beyblade and wanted to try out her beyblading skills which didnt work because the beyblade only listens to original owner. Ryuga caught her then took back his beyblade and told her she should learn from her uncle Tyson to become a good beyblader cause he knows more about beyblading then anyone else. Next morning she used Ryuga's advice and went to her uncle's dojo to train under him, Tyson gave her, her first beyblade Scorpion, knowing when she was ready she'll get have own beyblade. Yuki trained with Scorpion everyday till one night the Scorpion constellation appeared in the sky and Yuki unlocked Scorpion's Special move. After that she trained more to become a great beyblader like her father and Uncle. Bitbeast '''Scorpion: Scorpion is a posionus beyblade/bitbeast that attacks with needles, Scorpius, sometimes known as Scorpio, is one of the''' Constellations of the Zodiac Its name is Latin for Scorpion and its symbol is http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Scorpio.svg(Unicode ♏). It lies between Libra to the west and Sagittarius to the east. It is a large '''constellation located in the southern hemispear near the center of the Milky way.Scorpiorn was given to her by her Uncle Tyson for the time she'll be ready to beyblade. Since almost everyone in the family likes to beyblade. Beyblade: Scorpions Beyblade has a Purple face bolt with Scorpion's print. It's energy ring is blue with a Metal Fusion wheel and a Spike Spin track. Special Moves: Needle Strike: 'Needles surround the beyblade as it attacks in a furry. It can Posion the opponents beyblade.' Needle Blast: A Powerful Posion attack that shoots needles at the enemy in a explosion. It usually causes Yuki to pass out. Trivia *Her idol is Chou Xin who she also has a crush on *She has a Crush on Kyoya . *She hates being called White Snow which is what her names means *She likes to cook *Her personality is Smilar to Runo Misaki on Bakugan *She loves to wear different outfits *She is sometimes Rude and sarcastic Gallery Yuki on a date with Kyoya.jpg|Yuki on a date with Kyoya (At the end of Metal Fusion) Yuki grown.jpg|Yuki in Metal Masters Category:characters Category:females Category:Members of Team Poison Fangs Category:Beybladers Category:Metal Fusion Category:Metal Masters